Relaciones interpersonales
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Sobre las relaciones ya no estrictamente laborales   entre un agente del infierno y uno del cielo.
1. Límite

Actualmente tengo 22 años, y por fin, hace unas semanas, me animé a pedir mi primera tabla: La de los 30. Vicios (propiamente) que siempre fue la que me llamó más la atención. Lo puedes notar en un trabajo mío titulado 'P o r n o' , que se encuentra en esta misma cuenta. Y vendría a ser el tema 19 de la tabla en cuestión. Quizá jamás terminé de pedir una tabla, porque en ese entonces yo tenía muchas ideas muy agradables en mi cabeza y que no compartían esquemas con ningún tema de la tabla. Así que decidí dedicarme a MIS propios escritos.

Huy, de eso ya tiene años.

Pero así tan terrible, entré en un periodo de TOTAL MEDIOCRIDAD.Y dejé de escribir cualquier cosa.

Entonces, este es un precario intento por regresar a aquellos días. POR SIEMPRE.

Así, que elegido escribir sobre GOOD OMENS. Suena bonito decir que intento algo bello por este libro que he amado.

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Sobre las relaciones interpersonales entre un agente del cielo y uno del infierno.**

.- ( x01. Limite. ) Los límites no son divertidos sino hasta que son ultrajados

Crowley conduce a veces sin mirar. No es que tenga un don especial y demoniaco de corredor. No. Lo que ocurre es que tiene tantos años, que conoce muy bien la carretera por donde va.

El ángel no duerme, pero parece idiotizado con el paso rapidísimo de todas las cosas. Que se reducen a un rápido boceto ante sus ojos, todo de alfileres por la velocidad.

Con el Bentley a más de 200 k/h, muy sobre el límite de velocidad.

- Siempre rebasando los límites, querido – Comenta el ángel, obrando un milagrillo para que un cervatillo se aparte del paso endiablado de Crowley .

El demonio le mira tras los lentes negros. Levanta una ceja y articula una sonrisa torcida y sensual.

- Los límites no son divertidos sino hasta que los ultrajo. –

- Que idea tan más descabellada. –

El acelerador sigue al fondo, no podría acelerar más. Pero Crowley es un demonio y cuando su concentración sube, sube la velocidad.

- Pero cierta. ¿No te parece? ¿Acaso no soy lo más sensual cuando rebaso los límites y te obligo a crear más? –

Aziraphale está demasiado acostumbrado a estar con Crowley. Aunque desea negarlo, la verdad es que él también gusta de rebasar el límite de velocidad.

El límite de calorías ingeridas a la hora del té.

El límite del pantalón Giorgio Armani de Crowley…

- ¿Límites para ti, yo? Si eres tu, el colmado de fronteras, querido. – Ruge, lo hace con voz divina de ángel sin levantar la voz - Tengo un montón de cosas que me gusta rebasar en ti, Crowley.

Sobre el aire flota un Bentley endemoniado, sus llantas giran y giran sin ir a ningún lado. Mientras el resto del auto va y se para sobre la copa más alta de un árbol.

Crowley no atina a decir nada, a veces no puede evitar sentirse como un imbécil cuando intenta intimidar a Aziraphale y es él quien termina intimidándolo de verdad.

El ángel tiene un montón de límites que Crowley aún no ha podido ultrajar. Que duda poder rebasar.

Pues está demasiado concentrado en no jadear, cuando el rubio besa su nuca y sopla en su oreja.

Definitivamente, hay límites a los que Crowley no puede vencer.

Como lo es el límite de su resistencia, que cede estúpidamente cuando Aziraphale presiona su abdomen con ambas manos, mientras besa sus omóplatos y llega al límite de esta creación.

…Un orgasmo ilimitado y abrasador…

Había deseado durante muchos años, poder realizar alguna vez una tabla en la comunidad de 30. Vicios. Pero por un motivo u otro, no había podido.

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Me gustaría mucho que disfrutara usted de mi nuevo trabajo. Good Omens es un libro que he amado y del cual estoy ahora prendada. Lo mejor que tengo en estos momentos, quizá sea esta colección de viñetas. **

**Eso, al menos, por ahora.**

**Mil gracias.**


	2. Chocolate

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Sobre las relaciones interpersonales entre un agente del cielo y uno del infierno.**

.- ( x10. Chocolate ) Crowley ama el chocolate en el cuerpo de Aziraphale. Y el peso extra sobre su pelvis también.

Sobre el mostrador de Aziraphale hay una caja de chocolate belga. Tan grande que tiene el tamaño de una raqueta de tenis profesional…

Y esta vacía.

En la mesita de té en la trastienda, hay un dulcero hasta el tope de coloridos papelitos metálicos con el logotipo de Cadbury…

Ya solo quedan las envolturas.

Escaleras arriba, hay un cuadro al óleo y es de Monet. Inmediatamente un carrito de té con un juego de tazas y dos platos también…

Tienen restos de pastel.

Al fondo del pasillo hay una puerta. Abierta y dentro hay un cesto de basura con bolsitas de té, y más envolturas de chocolate vacías.

Crowley alcanza el último chocolate en el buró, y se lo da a Aziraphale. Lo sostiene mientras el ángel lo lame de entre sus dedos. Es cremoso y claro.

- … Entonces el muy imbécil retrocedió hasta golpear el Bentley. – Sonrió malignamente – Seguro no volverá a meterse con carros de colección después que mi bebé le hechare fuego por los faros.

- En serio, Crowley….- Lo mira con desaprobación, pero la sonrisita llena de chocolate sigue en sus labios.

El demonio asiente. Mientras materializa una caja más de chocolates. Estos son de Ron, con cerezas yfresa.

Y Aziraphale no se da cuenta, continúa relamiendo los dedos de Crowley. Se siente cómodo así. Desnudo y con la cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro, mientras observa lo que puede del pecho perfecto del demonio desnudo. Y sus pómulos perfectos desde esa perspectiva, atontan en demasía al ángel.

Crowley sonríe mientras le habla de alguna otra cosa idiota, y toma un chocolate más.

Porque sabe que Aziraphale ama el chocolate, y Crowley ama las 4 libras extra que trae el ángel, que son producto de su esfuerzo cauteloso.

Le gusta subirlo de peso, cuidar que lo mantenga. Así Crowley siente como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al ángel y se sube el ego.

Porque Aziraphale es hermoso y rubio, de ojos azules, piel pálida y aterciopelada. Tiene los rasgos bonitos de querubín crecidito. Y Crowley piensa que es él nada, a comparación de toda esa perfección.

Crowley ama el chocolate en el cuerpo de Aziraphale… que pesa 4 libras más y le hace menos celestial y se lo acerca más.

Cuando el ángel se levanta y le mira a los ojos, besándolo y empujándolo delicadamente para colocarse sobre de él; Crowley piensa una cosa más…

Ama el peso extra de Aziraphale contra su pelvis, de verdad.

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

( * ) Monet. Aziraphale tiene un cuadro de Monet. Eso lo hace sentir contemporáneo, menos anticuado.


	3. Fastidiar

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Sobre las relaciones interpersonales entre un agente del cielo y uno del infierno.**

.- ( x16. Fastidiar )Aziraphale no es un santo. Crowley bebe en una taza pig mug. 

Aziraphale tiene un problema. Algo que desearía poder evitar.

Si bien es cierto que no ofende gravemente ni tampoco comete injurias de importancia, no quiere decir que sea irracionalmente santo.

Comete pequeños atropellos, como ocurre cuando van a dar de comer a los patos. Simplemente no puede evitar alimentar de más al pato negro que le recuerda a Crowley. Ahora ha doblado su peso y luce gordo gracioso. Al demonio le molesta, y el ángel ama su infantil irritación que manifiesta con un siseo.

Aziraphale habla sin prejuicios sobre sexo seguro y condones. Es parte de su iniciativa para combatir enfermedades venéreas y llevar a las personas por un camino mejor. Lo hace para ayudar, pero lo hace también para ver el miedo en la cara de Crowley cuando le escucha hablar así. Sabe que Crowley teme que este comportamiento provoque su caída y le parece que el demonio es todo un amor de individuo.

Entonces Crowley comienza a portarse más grosero y se concentra mejor en su trabajo. Es como si pretendiera subrayar que la maldad en el mundo es él y no Aziraphale.

Y es adorable.

Aziraphale intenta distraer a Crowley antes de que su trabajo de más resultados que el suyo. Le ha invitado una cena en aquel bonito restaurante Angelo's.

-Traeré una vela- Dice Angelo, al guiarlos a la mesa que reservó para Aziraphale. - Es más romántico.-

Regresa con una vela metida en una botella de vino, toma sus órdenes y las repite: Un Americano y un Mocha, una rebanada de cheesecake y pastel de chocolate . Antes de retirarse recoge una cajita blanca tras la silla de Aziraphale, inclinándose mucho, casi abofetea a Crowley con su retaguardia.

- Es un gran hombre-

-Lo noté por su trasero en mi cara. Gracias por la observación de todos modos, ángel. –

-Dale una oportunidad, querido. Él va a darte un mocha grandioso, ya verás.-

Crowley sisea, y comienza a fumar. El ángel se une a él y nadie se queja del humo pues no lo notan ni les afecta. Esto es un pequeño milagro de Aziraphale.

Angelo regresa con las tazas y las piezas de pastel. Al final coloca frente a Crowley una taza bonita y alta. Es un gran mocha, que corona con un extra de canela en polvo. Al demonio le gusta eso, y levanta una sonrisa que claramente dice 'Puede llegar a gustarme este lugar'.

Al retirarse les desea buen provecho, guiñándole un ojo a Aziraphale. El ángel corresponde al gesto regalándole una sonrisa demasiado amistosa.

-¿Qué ha sido esa mierda de los guiños y las sonrisas?- Exige una respuesta, a la par que le da un primer sorbo a su café.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley. Lo hace con una dicha infinita y sus ojos azules se derriten con la intensidad de la idolatría en su mirada. Hay pasión sin límites bajo su expresión de tranquilidad calculada angelical. Crowley se congela y sisea de excitación bajo la mirada sensual de Aziraphale.

Oh, y es que Aziraphale ama los sobornos y que Angelo responda bien a ellos. Porque ahí esta su demonio, su Crowley. Con una mirada hipnótica de fuego lujurioso devastador… Con sus pómulos perfectos enmarcando su rostro angular tras una taza…

Y la taza que Crowley sostiene frente a sus labios tiene en la base una graciosa nariz de puerquito color rosada y el demonio ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Definitivamente, Aziraphale adora fastidiar a Crowley.

Porque sabe que solo Dios y él conocen lo ridículamente encantador que puede ser el demonio en momentos como este.

Y si Aziraphale fastidia a Crowley es simplemente evidente lo ama un montón.  
><strong>x . – x- . x - . x<strong>_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

Oh. Espero que sea claro que Aziraphale ha dejado la taza con la orden y el dinero del soborno, en la caja blanca que Angelo vió en el suelo. Si hubiera creado el miladro de la taza con nariz de cerdito Crowley lo habría notado. Así que esa es la razón.

Algo así como '50 libras si le pones a mi acompañante esta taza'.  
>Otra cosa.<br>Angelo OBVIO es el ANGELO que aparece en el primer capítulo de la primera temporada de SHERLOCK. La cosa típica de 'Les traeré una vela, es más romántico' debe de darlo por hecho.  
>Quizá sea conveniente que busque usted una imagen y tenga idea de lo que es una taza como la mencionada.<p> 


	4. Disfraz

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Sobre las relaciones interpersonales entre un agente del cielo y uno del infierno.**

.- ( x28. Disfraz.)Ese pelinegro no es Crowley. Ni ese rubio es Aziraphale. 

Durante un momento en el siglo XVIII, Aziraphale estuvo en Venecia.

Llegó justamente para el _Carnevale Di Venezia_ , para agrado de Crowley. Lo recibió una tarde en el puerto, cuando el cielo era naranja y estaba por anochecer. Tomó su mano y la estrechó un segundo más de lo habitual. El ángel sonrió diciendo _'¿Y, qué es lo que planeas hacer, querido?'_, colocando un acento más íntimo en la última palabra.

_'Nada'_, había dicho Crowley. Levantando la maletita ridícula de Aziraphale y haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta un coche negro que les esperaba.

El ángel se había sentado frente al demonio, que se asomó por la ventana para pedirle al cochero que lo llevara a La Plaza. Lo hizo con un acento tan deliciosamente Italiano que a Aziraphale encantó_.'Oh, entonces todo será en Italiano desde ahora. ¿No es así?'._

Crowley asintió una vez, con una solemnidad impropia en él, pero con su sonrisa impertinente sensual. La conjunción perfecta en el rostro del demonio de pronto le pareció la cosa mas graciosa del mundo. El ángel sonrió y corrió la cortina de terciopelo.

A las ocho de la noche con trece minutos, en la Plaza de Venecia; dos caballeros bajaron de un carro negro.

Uno vestía ropas negras, una máscara azul con plata, cabello rubio, y no pensaba responder al nombre de Aziraphale. El otro, ataviado de blanco, máscara blanca con oro, pelinegro y no respondía al nombre de Crowley.

El ángel extendió el brazo y el demonio lo tomó. Ambos, balsearon hacia el corazón palpitante y alegre del Carnaval de Venecia.

Donde un mimo palmeó el trasero del rubio y el pelinegro se reía de la oculta frustración de su acompañante, para posteriormente invitarle una botella de vino y luego otras mil. Se embriagaron para bailar gavota y jamás recordarlo. Comieron queso rancio que se hizo pasar por fino con tan solo encontrarse embarrado en una hogaza de pan de ajo seco.

Sin dormir ni un solo día ni una noche, tomaron sus manos y estrecharon sus hombros. Sostuvieron sus cuellos y acariciaron su piel. Ninguno dijo Crowley, te quiero ó Aziraphale, me gustas. Fueron dos seres humanos, que no necesitaban dormir, paseando entre otras miles de personas con máscaras y sin estatus social.

Un rubio y un pelinegro, que se besaron las palmas de las manos, el último día del festival.

Todo eso ocurrió en el siglo XVIII.

Hoy es 4 de febrero y es el siglo XXI.

Crowley estira el brazo, Aziraphale lo toma y ríe divinamente. Esta vez, el ángel viste de verde botella con una máscara dorada. El demonio usa rojo carmín y máscara blanca, trae un IPhone negro y toma una foto aérea enfocando a su acompañante.

-Mira, con la máscara casi pareces una persona normal.-

-Es el punto del Carnaval, querido. – Dice, apartando el teléfono de Crowley para acercarse un paso más a él.–Ahora, si te parece… _Parliamo in Italiano, dear_.-

Crowley asiente y deja de llamarse Crowley. Toma la mano de aquel rubio que ya no se llama Aziraphale y comienzan a bailar, dando vueltas y vueltas por La Plaza de San Marcos…

Oh, el rubio que no es Aziraphale, sonríe…

Porque el pelinegro que no es Crowley, ha comenzado a dar los primeros compases de La Gavota, haciéndole el alma más dichosa del universo.

Y así, Crowley puede decir que jamás baila Gavota, y todo el mundo es feliz.

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

no hablo Italiano, así que he usado el traductor de google.

En ese aspecto... :I 'sorry

Crowley no ha bailado Gavota ¿Queda claro? Jamás ha bailado Gavota para Aziraphale...

El día 4 ha comenzado el Carnaval de Venecia, en Italia. Me gustaría poder ir.


End file.
